equestripediafandomcom-20200215-history
History of Twilight Sparkle (Pre-Princesshood)
Being the primary protagonist of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Twilight Sparkle has amassed quite the history for herself. Past Lives The Nightmare Cycle Thousands of years prior to Nightmare Moon's Arrival, it was foretold that the one who bore the Cutie Mark of Magic would be involved in the defeat of Nightmare. When traveling back in time to the ancient kingdom of Anugypt, Sweetie Belle came across a prophecy within Anubis's Pyramid that depicted the Cutie Marks of Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy and Applejack, all near King Anubis, who was an ancient proxy of Nightmare.Friendship is Magic #24 Baast Baast was a cat who lived in ancient Anugypt and was heavily implied to be the past life of Twilight Sparkle. In contrast to Twilight, Baast was chaotic, aged, battle-hardened, aggressive, hostile, passionate and unfriendly. Despite these negative traits, Baast was still ultimately a heroic cat who fought for the freedom of her people. Much like Twilight, Baast was the leader of her group of friends, the Cats of Harmony and was pivotal in the defeat of a proxy of Nightmare, in her case, King Anubis. Baast appeared to have strong feelings towards Discord, as she rubbed her head against his and romantically licked him. She assumed Fluttershy was Discords current "companion" and was aggressive towards the poor Pegasus. According to Discord, Baast was a master of chaos, which is almost the exact opposite of Twilights organized and punctual personality. Childhood ]] Twilight Sparkle was born and raised in the city of Canterlot.When Cutie Calls She is the sole daughter of Twilight Velvet and Night Light as well as little sister to Shining Armor.Canterlot Wedding In spite of her eventual bookish personality, Twilight was a very playful young foal and showed open affection towards her babysitter, Princess Cadance, who she loved like a sister. She often took pleasure in annoying her older brother in any way she could, despite this, the two were still quite close and have since grown to share a loving and caring relationship with one another.Friendship is Magic #11Friendship is Magic #12 Twilight Sparkle, Monster Tracker At a young age, Twilight Sparkle loved to team up with Shining Armor to track down monsters, ghosts, creatures and other oddities in the forest and countryside. Even as a filly, Twilight was incredibly punctual and learned in the arts of tracking and had their entire monster manual memorized to the point where she had a near photographic memory of the book.Friends Forever #4 During one of their adventures, Twilight and Shining Armor were hunting a Wood Sprite. Shining Armor encouraged her to try and get her cutie mark in monster tracking, something Twilight was all for. During their expedition, the two hide in a bush near a cave. The two brainstorm over all the possibilities of what could be in such a cave, with Shining Armor suggesting it could be a Troll or Quarray Eels, Twilight shoots back with suggesting it could be Giant Monsters or even a Crystal Ghost. It's clear that whatever the beast is, it has their utmost attention. While the two are discussing, they are suddenly startled when they hear a loud noise come from the dark cave. The both of them slowly debate who should go first, Twilight volunteering because she wants to learn how to scout, with Shining Armor volunteering because he's older. Their debates are cut short when their bravery runs out and the two make a run for it. Although this incident scared them straight, it did not turn them away from monster tracking entirely and both held strong nostalgic and sentimental feelings towards the experience even years later. Twilight kept her book, while Shining Armor kept the Net Twilight used in her adventures. Meeting Cadance Twilight is with her family when they hear the news that Cadance will be babysitting Twilight. While Twilight Velvet and Night Light are happy they found a babysitter, Twilight remarks that Shining Armors face gets "all funny" whenever he mentions Cadance. After Shining Armor left, Cadance demanded to learn every piece of relevant information she could about her older brother. Obviously confused by such an odd request, Twilight quickly pieces it all together and realizes that Cadance has a crush on Shining Armor. Cadance of course admits her feelings and ask for help. Twilight decides to help her out as she realizes Cadance is even more bookish, scrupulous and organized as her, even admitting that she thinks the would make very good friends. The two mares bond over their research and both agree that the relationship between Cadance and Shining Armor would be perfect. Cadance ask Twilight to swear that she wont tell Shining Armor of what they just did. Twilight of course, takes the oath and the two hoof-bump in celebration. Later, just before the dance, Twilight keeps her promise but gushes about how great Cadance is to her brother and how she's sure Cadance will like him. This prompts Shining Armor to give his little sister a big and loving hug before he leaves the house. Twilights and Cadances research would prove correct, as the two have been happily together ever since. This event would help spark Twilight's relationship with Cadance, as the two remained good, if distant friends ever since. Summer Sun Celebration When Twilight was a young filly growing up in Canterlot, she had always wanted to see the Summer Sun Celebration to see Princess Celestia raise the sun. One day, her parents managed to take her towards the celebration where she saw just what she wanted, Princess Celestia raising the sun, ushering in a beautiful daylight throughout all of Equestria and other kingdoms. Twilight was in awe of the grace and power Celestia was able to command, calling her incredible as she watched on from the crowd. From the day forward, Twilight decided to study harder and harder in the arts of magic. Cutie Mark Twilight poured much of her free time into studying magic. She was already a very well read and punctual pony, given her interactions with Cadance prior in her life, but now Twilight was giving it her all. Twilight tried, and struggled, but was making progress. She learned basic enchantments at a very young age. Impressed by their daughter, Twilight Velvet and Night Light decided to enroll her into Princess Celestia's School For Gifted Unicorns. It was a dream come true. Egg]] ...With one itsy little problem. She had to pass an entrance exam to pass. The exam was to hatch a Dragons egg. Although nervous in her abilities, Twilight didn't give up. Her parents watched on, tears of pride and joy as their daughter took the exam. She tried casting spells on the egg, warming the egg, casting spells on it again. All the while she was being rushed by a group of rather impatient ponies. Later on, Twilight is about to give up and apologizes for wasting their time when she hears a massive noise off in the distance. This causes her magic to charge. With this newly found power, she zaps the egg, making it hatch, freeing the dragon on the inside. In doing so, she scares her parents and herself as she's still supercharged on magic. Still while in this state, she's confronted by Princess Celestia, who calms her down and praises the filly for her effort and performance. Celestia states that she's never seen a filly with the same raw abilities as Twilight and says she needs to tame her abilities. The Princess then says she wants Twilight to become her personal protege at the school. Twilight is ecstatic at the notion and quickly accepts her request. In the midst of excitement, Twilight doesn't even notice she received her cutie mark until Celestia informs her of it. Princess Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns After Twilight received her Cutie Mark, she passed the entrance exam of Princess Celestia's School For Gifted Unicorns and was sent there shortly there after. Excited and proud of herself, Twilight was eager to attend the boarding skill and brought her favorite doll, Smarty Pants to keep her company. Twilight was headstrong and confident in her abilities, believing she was ready for anything the school could throw at her. Raising Spike During the welcoming ceremony, Twilight was in the presence of Princess Celestia once again. Her presence made Twilight quiver with nervousness, but the filly was treated with respect, and even told the young pony that she had a "special task" only she could take care of. Surprised by the humility of the princess, Twilight was shocked, yet excited about about the "secret task" was, Twilight followed the princess into a room deep within the school. While the two are traveling towards the room, Celestia refers to Twilight as her most promising student and is beaming with pride. Twilight though she was ready for anything, but she was not ready for what she found. Celestia had directed Twilight to her baby Dragon. Twilight was understandably shocked and confused by the revelation. Celestia gently explains that the dragon was the very same one she hatched when she earned her Cutie Mark, and that Celestia herself had raised the dragon up until the current day, but simply did not have enough time to continue raising him on her and wanted Twilight to help her out. Twilight protest, saying she doesn't know anything about raising babies, let alone raising baby dragons, but Celestia assures she can help Twilight learn. Celestia claims that she would have never given Twilight a task she didn't sincerely think Twilight couldn't handle, and had the utmost fate in her student. Twilight then greets her new dragon companion, finally starting to normalize the situation, thinking a baby dragon can't be so bad. As she says this, the dragon breaths fire in her face, letting her know that yes, he could be that bad. Twilight rushed to the library and checked out as many books on raising babies as she possibly could. Much to her dismay, their was not a single book known to ponykind about raising dragons, so the poor filly had to make due with what she had. Twilight read the books in quick haste after setting up the dragons crib, giving him his toys, his books, his blankets and giving him a nap. As she does all this, the already stressed filly realizes that she's late for class. She rushes to Professor Inkwell class as soon as she possibly can. Twilight unfortunately makes a fool of herself when she finally get to class. Professor Inkwell lectures her about her being on time, and how theirs no excuse for being late. Furthermore, the dragons crying greatly annoys her fellow students, causing it to become harder for them to study as a result. Twilight had a rough semester. She would try to balance raising the dragon and school studies, only to be met with little to no success. The dragons excessive crying would get her kicked out of the library and his eating habits would frighten her fellow students. The stress and sleepless nights the would eventually cultivate in Twilight sleeping in the middle of class, once again causing her to be singled out by her professor. Twilight would vent her frustrations out in 'therapy' sessions with Smarty Pants, ranting about how she doesn't have faith in her ability to raise the dragon on her own, how she can't handle it along with schoolwork, and most of all how she wants to impress Celestia, but can't take the pressure of doing so. After the session, she thanks the doll and gives it a huge, loving hug, an action that saddens the dragon and she leaves the room without paying him any mind. The stress Twilight would be forced to take due to the dragon had a huge damper on her personality. She was failing all of her, especially Professor Inkwell class. It was around this point where Inkwell realized Twilight needed help. After class, Inkwell asked Twilight to stay. This obviously horrified Twilight, who was all too aware of how much of a failure she was turning out to be. Twilight asked what the teacher wanted in a meek and timid manner. Inkwell informed Twilight that she heard of the filly's great potential and talent, but was receiving consistently low marks. Inkwell deduced that what Twilight needed was a friend to help her in her hard times, but Twilight pretended to be fine. She thanked her teacher and walked away. At the Royal High Tea, Twilights parents once again came to visit her. Her two parents were overjoyed to see their daughter once again, and also to meet her teachers and even the princess in person. Twilight tries to deter their attention by stating the princess would be to busy to talk to them. As she says this, the dragon jumps out of his bag, only to be caught in the air by Twilights magical spells. Soon, the family get to meet up with the Princess. Night Light takes pictures while Velvet greets her with open arms. Celestia greeted the family and directed them to the Parents Room. She attempted to redirect Twilight to the Students Room, but after realizing Twilight didn't have much in the way of friends, she let the girl be with her parents instead. While dining with her parents, Velvet ask her daughter how she's doing and how her classes are, worried due to the short letters Twilight sent her. Twilight is nervous about the questions and tries to muster up faux-answers. Eventually she gets into a groove and begins to answer her parents answers truthfully. I doing so, she loses track of Spike. Her groove is lost when the built up stress begins to take over, she starts to rant about how much she's struggling and how she has to retake an entire class next week. Twilight finally lets it out when she says that she's been so stressed by taking care of her dragon that she doesn't have any time for herself or studying. Her eyes building out and bloodshot, the poor filly starts to break down and cry about how she failed even basic spells such as levitating a flower pot and how she has no hope in passing her next exams. All the while, her dragon spills food on a near by table, making a huge mess. Levitating the dragon with her magic, the filly carried him all the way into her dorm to clean him up with tears in her eyes. Twilight is furious, and upset with the dragon, saying he made her look like a bad caretaker, a bad student and most of all, a bad daughter. She snaps at the poor dragon, saying she has had it with him, and that he's a stupid nuisance and nothing more. She wishes he was more like Smarty Pants instead. Upset by what his caretaker said, the dragon tries his best to make it up to her. He speaks his first words "Smuh-Pah" and clenches her Smarty Pants doll. Twilight realizes the error of her ways, that the dragon isn't just a doll or a pet, but a friend. The dragon lovingly rubs Twilights nose and claps out of joy. Twilight realizes that the dragon needs an actual name. The baby dragon insists on "Smuh-Pah" or "Smarty Pants", but Twilight refuses, saying he needs his own name.The filly begins to clean up her new friend as she brainstorms a name. She comes up with a name, but is interrupted by her parents, who ran into her dorm concerned over their daughter for just running off during the Tea Party. Twilight apologizes for her actions, but assures them that something very important had just happened. She introduces her parents to her new friend -- Spike! Later Childhood Twilight would continue to stay at the school. She would bond with Princess Celestia and Spike, becoming extremely close, like family, to both of them. Teenage and Young Adult Life Sometime before moving to Ponyville, Twilight read every installment of the Daring Do series that was out at the time, amassing a deep knowledge of the series and its continuity.Episode: Read It and Weep Last Days in Canterlot On the day of Moondancers' party, Twilight is studying a book on Equestrian history when she comes across a section mentioning the "elements of harmony". This stumps Twilight, as she knows she's heard of such a thing before, but can't figure out where. A short while later, Twilight packs up her books and gets to moving. While moving, she's confronted by three friendly Unicorns who inform her of Moondancers party. Twilight initially politely declines before she bolts out of their vision, which draws both concern and annoyance from the unicorns, who worry for the Unicorn. Despite their concerns still being in earshot, Twilight makes her way towards her dormitory with haste, wondering just where she's heard of the enigmatic "Elements of Harmony" from. Twilight quickly makes her way towards the Canterlot Observatory where she meets and accidentally knocks down Spike, who was preparing to go to Moondancers' party. In the process of falling down, Twilight destroyed Spikes gift to her. Although her best friend is obviously hurt and dizzy for what she just did, Twilight pays no attention and instantly begins to boss around Spike to find her copy of Predictions and Prophecies. Twilight finally gives her best friend the time of day and asks him what his now-busted up gift box was. Spike annoyingly answers back that it was a gift for Moondancer. Twilight shoots back in a rather snide manner that they don't have time for those sorts of activities, to which Spike solemnly replied with the fact that they are on break, a fact that falls on deaf ears. ]] Twilight begins to search through her own books, using her magic to levitate a large sum of books in a disorganized manner. She shouts at Spike demanding him to find the aforementioned Predictions and Prophecies. Spike finds the book rather quickly, but is forced off of the ladder he was atop of by Twilight, falling face first by her own command without an apology or even an acknowledgement. While searching through the book, Twilight discovers the section on the Elements of Harmony rather quickly. To her confusion however, the book tells her to see the "Mare in the Moon". Spike interjects with the fact that the "Mare in the Moon" is just an old Pony's tale, but Twilight reads on. Twilight gasp out of shock and ask Spike if he knows the importance of what she just read. The confused Dragon isn't sure what she's getting at. Twilight orders Spike to take a letter and transcribe her speech to Princess Celestia. Spike quickly finishes the letter, and though Twilight commands him to send it to Princess Celestia, Spike has doubts. He believes the Princess to be far to busy to reply, with the Summer Sun Celebration coming up soon, but Twilight assures him that is exactly why they must send the letter as soon as they can. For it will be the thousandth Summer Sun Celebration, a day that was foretold to mark the coming of Nightmare Moon, and that it's imperative for the Princess to be sent the letter pronto. Spike reluctantly does so. Spike tells Twilight not to hold her breath, but she replies with the utmost confidence that the Princess trusts her and her judgement and that she's never doubted her for a second. She almost instantly gets a reply back from Spike. Satisfied, Twilight says she knew the Princess would reply quickly. Such a response shocks Twilight, who is left speechless, only gasping. Moving to Ponyville Sometime shortly after, Twilight was on way towards Ponyville, riding in the golden Chariots driven by the Royal Guards. Although Spike is happy over the prospect of finally meeting new friends in Ponyville, Twilight is grumpy and snide during the trip. However, her displeased disposition is changed for the better when she realizes she'll be staying in a library. Twilight smugly proclaims that she's still right about Nightmare Moon and prepares to study about her arrival as soon as she gets to the library, and proclaims that the fate of Equestria does not rest on her gaining some friends. Spike is disappointed in Twilight, who is yet again prioritizing work over friendship and social activities. ]] As the two land in Ponyville, Twilight thanks the two Guards with respect, and Spike remarks that the Ponies in Ponyville might have interesting things to say. The two confront a pink Pony with a hot pink and fluffy mane. Spike urges Twilight to at least try to strike up a conversation. She politely greets the pink Pony, which prompts the pink Pony to freak out and bolts away like a blur. Twilight sarcastically quips that the encounter was interesting. ]] The pair make their way towards Sweet Apple Acres in order to prepare the banquet. While not exactly happy to be there in the first place, hearing a loud YEE-HAW off in the distance doesn't give Twilight the best of impressions. She greets the farmer Pony with respect, but is immediately off put by the energetic and vibrant greeting she receives from the farmer. The farmer informs Twilight that her name is Applejack and that she loves to make new friends. Twilight is rather confused about the prospect of actually having friends. After a brief exchange, Twilight informs Applejack that she's to supervise the preparations of the Summer Sun Celebration, and ask if Applejack is in charge of the food. Applejack proudly states she is and asks if Twilight wants to try some samples. Twilight agrees, and suddenly the entire Apple Family comes rushing, causing a stampede, leaving Twilight and Spike in a daze. Twilight wishes to leave the brunch, but is met with the sad eyes of the Apple Family, which all convince her to stay anyway. After the brunch, Twilight goes to check on the weather cleaning but is tackled by a pegasi with a mane the colors of the rainbow. Now face first in a puddle of mud, Twilight is furious while the Pegasus tries to clean up Twilight with a storm cloud. To top off the aerial shenanigans, the pegasus creates a tornado which fuzzes and fluffs up Twilights mane completely. The pegasus loses it, and Spike joins her in her laughing fit. The pegasus reveals herself to be the one, the only, Rainbow Dash and enthusiastically asks if the two heard of her prior. Twilight introduces herself and informs Dash that she's supposed to be cleaning the sky. Dash claims she'll do it after she finishes practicing for the Wonderbolts. Through reverse psychology, Twilight convinces Dash to do her work. In mere seconds, Dash cleans up the entire town, leaving Twilight dumbfounded and Spike in awe. Spike says Dash is amazing, but Twilight scowls at the dragon. Spike tries to help her feel better by saying her mane loos pretty, but Twilight doesn't seem to care. Now at town hall, Twilight remarks how decorative and beautiful the place is, while Spike notices a certain white unicorn and instantly falls head over heels. Twilight introduces herself to the white unicorn, who is to busy to to greet her properly. Still, the unicorn introduces herself as Rarity and turns to greet the unicorn and dragon. Upon seeing Twilight, Rarity freaks out about Twilights messy mane. Although Twilight wants to leave, Rarity takes it upon herself to give Twilight a makeover. Seven distinct looks later and Rarity gets Twilight looking just as she always did. While strained, Twilight tries to explain herself, how she's from Canterlot -- a detail Rarity picks up on immediately and begins to gush about how much she adores Canterlot. Rarity proudly proclaims that she and Twilight will become the best of friends, but has to take a leave to look for gems, while she's gone, Twilight heads out. While leaving, Spike is still awestruck about Rarity, much to Twilights annoyance. The pair hear a beautiful melody from the distance. Spike realizes that music is the last on the checklist and the two go to check it out. The two find a yellow pegasus with a soft purple mane singing to a flock of birds, when Twilight greets the pegasi, she yelps and the birds fly off. Apologetic about the disaster, Twilight introduces herself to the pegasus and asks for her name, the pegasi introduces herself as Fluttershy, but in nearly inaudible manner. Twilight tries to keep a conversation going, but it appears to be a futile effort and decides to leave out after informing Fluttershy her birds were back. However as the two are leaving, Fluttershy spots Spike and instantly jets over to the dragon, knocking away Twilight in the process. Fluttershy is flabbergasted over the prospect of Spike being able to talk and dotes on the dragon for being so cute. This annoys Twilight Sparkle, who levitates Spike on her back as she walks away. The two are still talking to one another, much to her annoyance. Twilight makes her way back to the library and the two are still talking. Spike told Fluttershy is entire lie story up until the current day while Twilight is still disgruntled and angry. Now at the library, Twilight makes up an excuse to get Fluttershy off her trail by saying Spike needs his rest, being a baby dragon and that he needs to go to sleep as soon as possible. Spike protest, but Twilight throws him on the ground in response, Fluttershy offers to nurse the dragon, but Twilight pushes her away as the two enter the library. Now in the library, Twilight is startled by the surprise party thrown by the pink pony, who quickly introduces herself as Pinkie Pie, who ran from her those short hours ago. The initial shock quickly becomes annoyance. Twilight attempts to go with it while Pinkie rambles on about why she threw the party, but Twilight is clearly not enjoying herself in the slightest. After an incident incident where Twilight drinks hot sauce by mistake, she tears up and makes a route for her room. Spike tries to cheer up his best friend, but Twilight refuses to have any of it and calls all the ponies crazy. As Spike goes back down to party, Twilight looks into the nightsky with a fearful, watchful expression in her moon-reflecting eyes. Now at Town Hall, Spike and all of Ponyville are eagerly awaiting the rise of the sun, Twilight on the other hand is anxious and fearful as she watches the moon. To her dismay, the Mare on the Moon disappears, possibly signifying the return of Nightmare Moon. Her hunch proves to be correct and Nightmare Moon attacks all of Ponyville, striking fear in the hearts of all while bolts of heinous lightning reign above. The nightmarish fiend bullies the population of Ponyville, and while much of the populace cower in fear, the braver ponies stand up to the dark figure. Rainbow Dash in particular tries to assault Moon, but is stopped, while Twilight runs back to her library in hopes to find a spell or anything else that could banish the fiend once and for all. Back at Golden Oak Library, Twilight is confronted by the five other mares who are also trying to find a way to stop whatever is going on. Rainbow Dash suspects Twilight to be a spy, but the others are more rational and realize Twilight knows more about what's going on then they do. She tries to explain the mess of a situation. When doing so, Pinkie Pie comes across "Elements of Harmony: A Reference Guide". Twilight begins to read from the book, learning of the five known elements: Kindness, Laughter, Generosity, Honesty and Loyalty. However, she reads that the sixth element is a complete mystery. Regardless, Twilight and her new friends ready themselves for an adventure to the Castle of Two Sisters, which just so happens to be located in the Everfree Forest. Although Twilight wishes to do it alone, her new friends simply wont allow it and opt to help her through thick and thin. The pair of friends brave the Everfree Forest. While Rainbow Dash plays a prank on her friends by spooking them, the ground beneath them begins to collapse. Twilight plummets to her doom, just barely holding on to the ground. She asks for Applejack for help, but Applejack tells her to let go from the ground. Twilight thinks the mare is crazy, but after Applejack promises her she'll be save, she does so anyway. As she falls, she's saved by the pair of Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy. Shortly there after, the group is attacked by a raging Manticore. While Applejack and Rarity attempt to fend off the beast while the remaining ponies charge at it, Fluttershy orders them all to stop and confronts the beast in her own way. After Fluttershy shows the beast kindness and removes a splinter from its paw, Twilight becomes deathly concerned that the beast may be about to devour Fluttershy, but instead gives her an affectionate lick. When questioning how Fluttershy knew of the splinter, Fluttershy admits that she didn't, but knew she had to show the beast kindness instead of hostility. Shortly after, the moon lowers, leaving the ponies in a veil of darkness and an army of trees seemingly come alive to attack the group. While the group are understandably scared by the ordeal, Pinkie Pie instead laughs at the trees, in doing some, making the group realize the scary faces on the trees are nothing more then an illusion. While the group of friends are going on their merry way, Pinkie stops her friends from accidentally walking into a river. While they question what to do, a stream of water and tears ashes over them, soaking them all wet. The friends are confronted by a purple dragon whose crying. After Twilight asks why the dragon is crying, he mentions that a wisp of purple smoke burnt off half of his mustache. Rarity springs into action, giving the dragon a makeover at the cost of some of her tail hair. Twilight shows concern for Rarity, worried about her non-removed tail, but Rarity assures Twilight it's not a big deal. With that out of the way, the group of friends cross the river. Grateful, the dragon helps the ponies across the river with his own body. The group of friends find themselves at their destination at last, the ruins of the Castle of Two Sisters. Uncharacteristically for Twilight, she doesn't wait to see whats ahead and instead walks towards the castle without a second thought. This backfires as Twilight nearly walks off a cliff but is saved by Rainbow Dash in the nick of time. Early Adventures in Ponyville The Ticket Keeper The Gilda Incident A Tale of Two Unicorns The Dragon of the Mountain A Disastrous Sleepover The Return of Harmony Continued Adventures Twilight-sans Weird Life Super Serious Twilight Suddenly, seemingly out of nowhere, Twilight starts freaking out as she calls for her number one assistant to help her. As it turns out, Twilight missed a task on her to-do list. Spike questions why she can't just do it now, but Twilight claims its to late as it was due the morning. Spike looks over the checklist: * Wake up ( ) * Get up ( ) * Yawn cutely ( ) * Fluff my pillow ( ) * Lift left hoof ( ) * Then lift right hoof (X) An annoyed sweat beads down Spikes neck as Twilight is reduced to a puddle of energetic whining. Pinkie Sense While hanging out with Applejack and Pinkie Pie, both Twilight and Applejack to notice Pinkie's twitching and tingling. Both mares are worried if something is coming. Suddenly, it starts to rain flowerpots from the sky. While Applejack manages to dodge them, Twilight gets hit directly in the head, suffering a knot on her head as a result. Sometime later, Pinkie starts twitching again, which spooks the two mares. Twilight tells her to make something GOOD fall this time and much to her delight, cupcakes fall from the sky instead. The three mares rejoice over the sweets with elated faces. Cleaning!? While Rainbow Dash comes to visit Twilight, the unicorn asks her pegasi friend if she could help clean her library. Rainbow Dash is ecstatic about it and does her best to help. Unfortunately for Twilight, Dash actually throws everything out of the library instead of cleaning up, which causes a bead of sweat to flow from her face as the unicorn corrects her friend. I Love Rarity! Both Twilight and Applejack ask Rarity to join them on their respective vacations, Applejack wants Rarity to go hiking with her while Twilight asks her to go to the ocean. Rarity rejects both, saying mountain climbing would get her sun-burned, which would be uncouth, and that going to the ocean would get sand all over her hooves. Her train of thought is interrupted when she notices Twilight drowning in the ocean asking for help. Without hesitation, Rarity dives into the ocean to save her friend. While Twilight questions why she would get her mane dirty, Rarity assures her that her safety is far more valuable and the two embrace with Twilight telling Rarity how much she loves her. Welcome to Ponyville Twilight greets the reader by introducing herself and her friends. She first goes off to meet Pinkie Pie. Twilight remarks that the candy Pinkie Pie is eating looks delicious, Pinkie lets her know its chocolate. When Twilight tries to get a piece, Pinkie smacks her hoof away and says she can't have...yet. This leaves Twilight very confused as she wonder what just happened and laments about what she did feeling like a wasted effort. While still upset, Twilight wonders off to Sweet Apple Acres, where she meets Applejack. She asks if Applejack needs any help with the harvest. Applejack politely declines her help, and tells her to go somewhere else. Twilight complies, but is clearly annoyed at her friend, complaining how Applejack has to do everything herself, never taking help from friends. Twilight soon meets up with Rarity, whose wearing a beautiful dress. Twilight asks her if she's still working on dresses, but gets no response. Getting increasingly angry, Twilight decides to compliment Rarity instead. She cares the white unicorn cute in her dress, to which the unicorn responds somewhat. Twilight sighs and comments how Rarity can hear compliments, but not her greeting and walks away. She soon meets up with Fluttershy and while she runs up to the yellow pegasi, Fluttershy flies off chasing Mr. Songbird, asking the bird to wait for her. Downtrodden because Twilight believes no one likes her anymore, Twilight starts to sob. Her sobbing is interrupted by the cyan colored pegasi, Rainbow Dash who carries Twilight to a party with all of her friends, all celebrating her her 15th day after her birthday party...party. All of her friends are there and warmly greet Twilight and say how much they love her. The lavender unicorn starts to sob again, but now tears of joy as she joins her own party. She quickly realizes that the party was only set up as an excuse to party however, but her friends are to busy 'noming' the cake to care. Pinkie Pie Loves Parties! While Twilight, Applejack and Fluttershy, Rarity and Rainbow Dash are at Sugar Cube Corner, they meet up with Pinkie Pie who just prepared a plate of Cupcakes. Pinkie Pie hands Twilight a cupcake. While Twilight is about to eat, Pinkie almost instantly eats it out of her plate, much to Twilights confusion. When Twilight mentions she just ate her cupcake, Pinkie apologizes and steals Rainbow Dash's cupcake just when she's about to eat and bites her own hooves instead. Twilight watches Rainbow Dash go soaring in the air out of the pain of biting her own hooves in worry. After Pinkie steals from Fluttershy, causing Fluttershy to cry, Twilight and others tell Pinkie to stop and at the rate she's going at, no one is gonna eat a cupcake but her. Pinkie decides to come up with an idea and decides to pool all of the remaining sweets into a party instead. Rainbow Dash and Rarity agree, while Applejack is a but reluctant and Twilight smiles and sighs. Leave the Dresses to Rarity! The Other Fluttershy Applejack's Signature Move Don't Give Up, Rainbow Dash! While Twilight and Fluttershy are reading in Golden Oak Library, Pinkie comes barging in shrieking from the top of her lungs that Rainbow Dash is battling Discord, Pinkie even goes as far as to saw that Rainbow Dash might be losing! Horrified and concerned, Twilight, Fluttershy and eventually Applejack and Rarity all shift into high gear to help and support their losing friend. Now at the site of the battle, Twilight tries to cheer her friend on, shouting that they have to stand together or they fall apart. Her words fall on deaf ears as Rainbow Dash charges at Discord proclaiming she's the strongest in all of Equestria. Tensions rising, Twilight desperately calls out for her friend as Dash gets pummeled into the ground by Discords lightning assault. In the end however, it turns out the entire battle was just a game of Niramekko, or a "Funny Face Contest". Her friends are for the most part glad she won and are very relieved that she is no longer in harms way, but are very confused about the whole situation. Especially Twilight, who became annoyed. A Canterlot Wedding The Night After References Category:Character histories